Chaos Ensures When Two Tricksters Meet
by SilentChild187
Summary: Loki was Gabriel. Gabriel was Loki. Two powerful, powerful beings trapped in one. Holding powers unthought of. Incomprehensible. But wielding such massive, unheard of power tend to have some downsides. A bunch of funny (I try my best!) drabbles featuring Loki and Gabriel, and maybe some others.
1. Contents

Supernatural and Thor Crossover

Loki was Gabriel. Gabriel was Loki. Two powerful, _powerful_ beings trapped in one. Holding powers unthought of. Incomprehensible. But wielding such massive, unheard of power tend to have some downsides. A bunch of funny (I try my best!) drabbles featuring Loki and Gabriel, and maybe some others.

CONTENTS (15 Drabbles)

A Trick A Day Keeps The Angels Away DEDICATED TO JONES, PENGUIN LOVER

Snow Angels Are Way Cooler Than Normal Ones

10 Ways to Annoy Archangel Michael : And Getting Out Alive

Why Loki Should Not Be Allowed Near A Duck DEDICATED TO WILL FROM INFERNAL DEVICES (hardcore fan)

What Happens When Thor Gets Pranked By An Archangel

Loki Gets Hunted By Hunters

Green Cloak, Green Eyes, Green Winchester

How A Certain Trickster(s) Gets Caught By AllFather

The Game Of Capture The Angel

The World Ends When Gabriel Gets Serious

Warrior Three (and a certain war goddess) Crashes The Party

Midgard, Sweet Midgard

The War of Pranks

Last One There Is The Rotten Angel

Forever A Trickster


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **Author's Note : Let me get this straight. Loki and Gabriel are supposed to be dead. Everyone thinks they are dead. They are, in fact, dead. But their spirits choose to inhabit the same mortal vessel, so they are stuck together. One body, two voices (inside the head. Two voices inside the head.) Loki is still a Aesir, a god, and Gabriel is still an archangel. (And please pretend, for this fanfic's sake, that Raphael is still alive, and he is thought to be only remaining archangel that isn't trapped or dead)**

 **Bolded words are thought communication of Loki and Gabriel**

 **A Trick A Day Keeps The Angels Away**

"What do you _think_ you are doing?" Loki demanded as he let Gabriel take control of their vessel. "Well, as you can see, I am trying to get away from those pesky angels that are convinced that we are demons because of something you had done, apparently," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. "Now I seem like a maniac for saying things out loud to myself!"

 **Then talk to me telepathically, dummy,** Loki grumbled. 

**"** I'd rather say things out loud-"

 **"** **Duck! Great, let me control the vessel-"**

 **"** **No! You don't know how my brothers usually capture demons!"**

 **"** **I suppose you do, then."** Sarcasm oozed from Loki's telepathic voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do!"

 **"** **Truce! You're gonna get us killed if we keep on arguing!"**

 **"** **Wow, that's the first time you've called a truce."**

 **"** **It'll be the last time if you don't fight back! Dammit, you are a freaking archangel, and there's only three angels!"**

 **"** **I'm having a splitting headache right now. I can't fight! What do you think you're doing?!"** Gabriel exclaimed as Loki wrestled the control of the vessel from him.

"Trying not to get us killed!"

" **We can't die again, you know. We are already dead. "**

"Yeah, fun fact no.1: the soul(s) in the body dies along with the body!"

 **"** **Watch it!"**

"Stop talking to me!" Apparently, Loki's words surprised the angels, and they faltered for a split second, giving Gabriel and Loki time to vanish away.

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen again. My head hurts." Loki moaned out loud as he leaned on the abandoned barn doors.

" **Nope, you are staying in the body. I'll just relax here, and think of something that will ward the angels away."**

"Ha ha."

A slow smile crept along Gabriel's face. " **Haha indeed. What do you say, Trickster?"**

 **—**

 **"** **Why are you controlling now?"** Loki said, crossing his arms.

"Shut up and let me focus. This thing takes a lot of concentration."

 **"** **Yeah, that'll teach them not to mess with us,** ** _right_** **?"** Loki's tone and words were snarky.

"Nope. There's a chance they won't believe it."

 **"** **Great! Absolutely great!"**

"Your sarcasm is not welcome now, Loki."

 **"** **I'm glad you agree with me for once."**

The two tricksters were hiding on top of the roof, invisible, waiting for the next patrol of angels to come. Their brilliant (as Gabriel puts it. Loki thinks it has zero chance of working at all.) plan involves paint bombs, flowery sketches, gauzy pink dresses and tons of sequins, sparkles and glitter.

Three angels came strutting down. Loki counted down. **"Three, two, one…throw!"** Gabriel threw it the moment Loki said throw, as his calculations were precise. Sure enough, that paint bomb struck the cobblestoned streets, and washed the angels in a wave of paint.

Gabriel clucked. "I thought they were trained better than this. What if that paint bomb was a real one?"

His loud voice carried easily, and the three drenched angels looked up, and glared, starting to chase them. Gabriel smiled, and as he ran, he threw endless packets of sequin, glitter and sparkles at the pursuers, covering them entirely. Inside their vessel's mind, Loki sat, satisfied, and taking pictures.

"Now comes the fun part," he shouted, and leaped off the roof. The angels spread their colourful wings, and gave chase, but he had simply disappeared.

Gabriel reappeared behind them, and taunted them about their slowness and rather rainbowish attire. The angels backed him into a corner, and just as they reached out, he disappeared, and the angels fell into the trap he made, which lead to an almost empty room. Key word on almost. There were three pink, flouncy, gauzy dresses, and whilst Loki took control and knocked them out with a swirling ball of green magic, Gabriel snapped his fingers, and the dresses appeared on the angels, replacing their suits. Gabriel clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Really, I'd thought they'd have more taste," he said, and ripped the angels' original clothing into pieces.

Then, applying lipstick and drawing flowery tattoos on their arms, Gabriel stepped back to admire his work.

"Last touch," Loki said as he took control. He murmured a spell that made the dress impossible to take off, until a few days later. Taking another picture (he had an obsession with cameras lately), he stuck on some five inch heels, and the two of them disappeared with a swirl of magic.

The angels later learned their lesson about not messing with Loki and Gabriel, and the archangel got to say,"I told you so,".

 **Chapter One finished! Huzzah! I did enjoy it immensely.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Snow Angels Are Way Cooler Than Normal Ones**

 **This is kinda linked with the first drabble, so…R &R! And thanks for following/favouriting this story! **

"I thought you said they learned their lesson?" Loki asked sharply out loud, attracting some stares from nearby pedestrians. Though that might have been the fact that there was a pigeon nest in his hair. Loki couldn't be sure.

Gabriel was unruffled by the pagan god's sharp tone. **Well, it's not my fault they decided to plan a full investigation on this.**

 **Oh, it's totally your fault.** Loki said darkly as he spared his breath for running. Odin, these angels were restless.

The two of them had been on the run ever since their close encounter with one of the angels they pranked. The imbecile had notified his angel buddies, and soon they had a horde chasing after them. At first it was fun, throwing them off track and glimpsing their frustration. But when Loki's shoulder had caught on fire, all the fun went out of the window.

 **They still think we're demons, possibly.** Gabriel peered through Loki's green eyes. His eyes turned golden, thanks to Gabriel's influence.

Loki exhaled. **Tell me again why you can't just blast them with your archangel mojo.**

 **We're trying to stay a low profile. Tell me why you can't reveal that you're alive to blondie brother.**

 **He's not my brother.** Loki growled in his mind, his eyes flashing green and bristling with anger.

 **I'm not having this conversation with you now. Let me take control—**

 **No! I can take care of—**

 **Loki—**

 **Gabriel—**

The tussle resulted in them tripping, undignified, onto the cold snow that blanketed the entire city.

 **Cold.** Gabriel drew a sharp breath.

 **Get up!** Loki sneered. **Unless you want to make a snow angel?**

Gabriel glared through his closed eyelids as he quickly teleported away, leaving the angels to skid to a stop and stare at the snow angel in the endless white.

—

 **You could've teleported us out of there the entire time!** Loki raged as they landed.

 **I was low on Grace.**

Loki grumbled as he regained control over the vessel. **Now tell me where the hell we are.**

 **Hm…Antarctica?**

 **Why in Asgard are we in Antarctica?**

 **I was cold!**

 **That was no excuse!**

 **Look, can we just focus on getting out of here?**

Loki didn't answer. He had current control over the vessel, and his eyes were staring at something in the distance.

 **Erm, Gabriel…we've got a situation in our hands.**

 **Yeah? Shove off and let me see!** Gabriel shoved Loki out and into their shared place of a mind.

 **Oh. I see what you mean.** Gabriel chuckled softly. **Never thought polar bears could make Loki the God of Mischief and Lies nervous!**

 **Shut it, Gabriel. I remember the time when you saw a spider—**

 **Aren't we getting off track here…?**

Right then, the angels teleported next to them, looking around and spotting the archangel and pagan god.

 **Loki,** Gabriel said calmly as he forced the vessel to grab an angel blade. **Care to tell me why they are looking at us this way?**

 **You dumb oaf! They're scared of the polar bear!**

 **Oh Dad. What has Heaven become?**

 **Heavily corrupted, if you ask me. Now, have you got a way out of this?**

 **Nope. Just use your magic and magick us out of this darn place.**

 **My magick is limited! Summoning all those candy bars just an hour ago took it out of me—**

 **Well, you can't depend on me now.**

 **That's a pickup line.**

 **Ah, but I changed it. Which makes it mine**

 **Gabriel, we die…**

The angels were refusing to come any closer. Gabriel and Loki were trapped between the polar bear and the angels.

Suddenly, a white shape whizzed past, drizzling white snowflakes onto the angels. In an instant, they all fell onto the ground, passed out.

 **What,** Loki asked, **was that!?**

 **My creation. Pretty cool, huh?**

 **Yes. Snow angels are way cooler than normal angels.**

 **You actually agree with me…extraordinary.**

 **Of course, if you compare it with my Ice Phoenixes…**

 **Did I mention slow updates?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **This one was harder to write, but I loved it. Enjoy!**

 ***Since it's so short, I'm going post another update tomorrow.**

 **10 Ways to Annoy the Archangel Michael…and Getting Out Alive**

 **Pretend you are dead for at least a thousand years, then pop back right into Heaven when they desperately need more angels to help them in the Apocalypse. That way, Michael won't kill you because the Heavenly Host needs you…but that's assuming if you are an Arch.**

 **Copy his hairstyle and change the colour of your wings into the exact same shade as his, act like him and give out silly orders. WARNING : There is a big chance you won't get out of trouble…but you can always pretend to die and come back up again.**

 **When Michael calls for you and your garrison of angels to come meet him in Starbucks, remember to be late for at least an hour and keep him waiting. Extra tip : Buy a cup of hot coffee and 'accidentally' spill it on his wings or something. To get out of trouble, simply make up a story about getting caught up with demons. Easy. Make sure he buys it, though.**

 **Drop out in the middle of an emergency meeting fibbing about something Father told you to do, then reappear just when it adjourns. That way, Michael can't kill you for 'following Father's orders'.**

 **Purposely 'forget' to follow his orders, then busy yourself, and avoid him all the time. Advised not to use by Loki, the God of Mischief.**

 **Eat chips while talking or discussing something important. The crunchy sound will annoy him. Michael might tell you to finish eating politely, in which you eat with exaggerated slowness, but not too much. Using magic, make the chips multiply until Michael is fed up. If he wants to kill you, he'll be in the Heaven Dungeon for assaulting an angel who has done nothing wrong.**

 **Tune out what Michael says, then when he asks if you've been listening, just say, "What? There's a pretty angel over there!"**

 **Point at a random thing, then shout, "Oooh, look at this!" When he's distracted, slip away quickly. You'll get a nice day off, perfect for stretching your wings…*Pray that he forgets about it the next time you meet him***

 **Laugh or snigger behind his back, tell some particular interesting story to the younger angels…and make sure word of it reaches Michael's ears. He'll be fuming, but that's still no excuse to kill someone.**

 **Put some sticky glue on the floor of Michael's office. When he asks who did it at the Council, look mystified.**

 **YOU MUST BE A GOOD ACTOR FOR THIS.**

 **Okay, this is it! Check out for more tomorrow, and remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **QOTD : Which one do you ship? Reynico or Solangelo? Jackunzel or Jelsa?**

 **In this drabble, Loki is kind of like Will and Jace…except with a whole new level of danger, magic, screaming and laughing.**

 **Why Loki Should Not Be Allowed Near A Duck DEDICATED TO WILL HERONDALE (Hardcore fan)**

"Loki, oh Loki, how wonderful it sounds! Every time I hear that name, my heart…um…pounds!" Gabriel sang, voice off key and obnoxious.

Loki sat, crosslegged and floating in the white walls of their shared mind, his hands clamped over his ears. "Stop! That's even worse than a bunch of Thors singing Merry Christmas!"

Gabriel smirked. "Thank thee of thy compliment," He grinned mockingly, bowing down. "Would you like to hear more? Ooooooohhhh the Christ church bells ring—"

 **"** **Shhhh!"**

"So wondrous great—'

 **"** **Gabriel—"**

"Tolling high and merrily—"

 **"** **I beg you!"**

"Lalalalala, by the lake—"

 **"** **GABRIEL!"**

"There was a yellow and fluffy shape, guess what?"

" **SHUT UP!"**

There was a pause. **"Wait, what was it?"**

"IT WAS A DUCK! NEVER GUESSED THAT, DID YOU?"

…Needless to say, the villagers twenty miles away heard someone scream bloody murder.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Gabriel winced as he clutched his head. There was still a faint ringing.

Loki whacked him with the book he was reading. **"You deserved that, stupid,"**

Gabriel glared at him, bandage still in hand. "How do you get a book from nowhere, anyway?" He asked, crossing his arms.

 **"** **None of your beeswax."**

There was silence, before a knocking could be heard.

" **Gabriel?"**

 **"** **Yes?"**

 **"** **Did you hear that?"**

 **"** **Of course I did, you dummy."**

The door bursted open, and four angels stood, silhouetted.

In that moment, the two arguing tricksters were on the same boat. "RUN!"

—

" **It was your fault. If you hadn't sang the song, we would've been perfectly fine and safe, instead of running away yet again."**

 **"** **Huff…no, it was you who screamed, not my fault…if you want us to get out of here alive, stop draining my Grace!"**

 **"** **I am not draining your Grace! How can I, when I am** ** _reading a book_** **?"**

 **"** **We are running for our lives, and you are reading a book created with** ** _my_** **Grace."**

 **"** **No! I used it with my—"**

Gabriel had accidentally veered into the pond right in front of them. It resulted in a big splash of water which soaked the oncoming angels, who then flapped their wings in horror, buying them a few precious seconds in which they made a hasty plan. Actually, Loki listened in horror as Gabriel made a plan.

" **Loki, I will create an illusion of ducks right where the angels are. You pretend they are real, and kaboom destroy them."**

 **"** **That's awfuller than the time you went and put cotton candy around you and pretended to be—"**

 **"** **On the count of three! Three!"**

 **"** **YOU DIDN'T EVEN COUNT ONE AND TWO-"**

Snap. Duck costumes appeared on the angels, and Loki's eyes grew wide with terror. Shoving Gabriel out of the way, terribly rudely by the way, ("Hey, that wasn't part of the plan!" "SHUT UP! OH NO! WHAT IN ASGARD IS THAT?") Loki seized control. In a matter of seconds, all the angels were sent back to Heaven.

 **"** **Loki?"**

 **"** **Yes?"**

 **"** **Ducks are coming."**

 **…** **To say it didn't go well would be the understatement of the century.**

 **See you next time, and remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

What Happens When Thor Gets Pranked By An Archangel

 **Please bear in mind for this chapter that Odin and Frigga are still alive and they are the rulers of Asgard. Thor is still the crown prince, nothing has changed except Loki has died when he let go in the abyss, and got stuck with Gabriel. Oh, and I sorta made them (Odin, Frigga and Thor) a bit OOC to fit in.**

 **"** **Uh oh. That lightbulb going off your head doesn't seem—what are you doing? Don't tell me it's one of your crazy expeditions again."**

 **"** **Okay, then I** ** _won't_** **tell you that this is one of my 'crazy expeditions'."**

Loki slammed his forehead in frustration. **"Do tell me, what are you doing?"**

 **"** **Going to Asgard for a visit."**

The string of cuss words Loki streamed out probably got him grounded for the rest of his immortal life.

 **"** **Hey, calm down, bruh. Nothing better than paying your dearest brother who-thinks-you-are-dead a little prankster visit, right?"**

 **"** **But that's the point! He thinks I am dead! And I can't face him like this!"**

 **"** **Lucky that you** ** _are_** **dead, then."**

 **"** **That's not the point."** Loki's voice was colder than glacier ice, but Gabriel didn't miss the slight cracking and tremble in the bravado.

 **"** **You just said it was a few moments ago."** Gabriel stopped their vessel in the middle of the road, oblivious to the honking of angry cars as he consulted his grumpy friend in his head. **"Look, I'm just going to give him a scare, alright? He thinks you are dead, he hears your voice suddenly, bam, he goes to your daughter Hel—she's pretty hot by the way—but technically you are dead, and it'll cause some massive trickster trouble!"**

 **"** **But—"** Loki's voice cracked a little more, and Gabriel stopped moving again, as he understood how his friend felt. But he had to learn to overcome his past, lest he fell like he did.

 **"** **Loki,"** Gabriel's voice was unusually calm and laced with warmth, for once not scathing or sarcastic, **"You can't let yourself be restricted like this. Learn to overcome this fear, and all'll be well."**

 **"** **You sound like those motivation quote online thingies."**

Gabriel smiled. If Loki was joking around again, it meant he felt better.

—

 **"** **Ready?"**

" **Not really."**

 **"** **Okay then, let's go."** Gabriel snapped his fingers, and in an instant he had transported them to Asgard, the Realm of the Gods.

 **"** **Hey!"** Loki complained. **"You aren't supposed to go when someone says they are not ready."**

 **"** **Cool down Lokes. See? Nobody saw us."**

They had landed in the stables…unfortunately on some vile brown substance that stank and was ridden with flies. A couple of horses spared them a curious glance, then looked back at their apples.

 **"** **You had to land us in a pile of poop."** Loki deadpanned.

 **"** **Well, I've heard that poop is good with nutrients and all…"**

 **"** **Dude, that's a plant."**

 **"…** **or maybe not."**

 **"** **And now you ruined my new green tunic."** Loki grumbled.

 **"** **Technically—"**

 **"** **If we're talking about technicalities, then I should reserve the right of getting out of this mess."**

 **"** **You mean, the mess mess, or the mess mess mess?"**

 **"** **What do you think?"**

 **"** **Um…the mess mess mess that landed us in this mess mess is…?"**

 **"** **I asked you a question, you asked me a question back?"**

 **"** **Okay. How about we focus on getting the hell out of here first?"**

After they carefully climbed out of the muck, Loki activated a cleaning spell, and their clothes were cleaned. "Come on, let's do this! Nothing funner than pranking a god!" Gabriel, who was in charge of moving the vessel now, bounced on his feet, an excited mad gleam in his eye. "And I totally don't look weird talking to myself, because there is no one to hear me!"

Loki sighed. **"You spoke too soon, idiot."** He pulled Gabriel's gaze to the frightened stableboy who had witnessed Loki's spell and Gabriel 'monologue'. Gabriel snapped his fingers, and he crumpled to the ground. **"I suppose I should put some horrible memories—"**

 **"** **The memory of you is enough to occupy him for the rest of his life."**

 **"** **My face isn't** ** _that_** **terrible."**

 **"** **FOCUS."**

Gabriel started moving, and soon entered the busy market. Loki hitched a gasp as everyone's gaze passed over their vessel, but Gabriel manuevered them through the throngs. **"Relax, Loki. Now which way?"**

 **"** **I thought it would be obvious?"** Loki's mind voice was dry. **"Or did you just miss that ridiculously golden giant castle on a cloud?"**

"That is some seriously cool stuff." Gabriel titled his head up to look at the castle, not bothering to use mind speak. "Makes it more fun to wreck!"

 **"** **Okay. Invisibility spell - check. Passage - check. Gabriel, go through the main door. We're invisible."**

 **"** **I can** ** _see~_** **."**

 **"** **Horrible pun."**

As they drifted into the palace without anyone detecting them. The grandeur of the palace was as familiar to Loki as the back of his hand, and he gently guided Gabriel through the hallways and had to stop him from seizing a king-sized chocolate bar.

 **"** **So, what's the plan?"** Loki asked.

Gabriel shrugged. **"I dunno. Spook your family when they're all together in one place? Cause them massive grief?"**

 **"** **You know, they** ** _are_** **my family after all."** Loki began thoughtfully.

 **"** **Don't tell me you're backing out."**

 **"** **So they should be pranked even harder."**

The two tricksters found the entire royal family in the dining room, where chocolate pudding was being served. Thor, a giant big brute with a shock of golden hair and a giant hammer by his side was gobbling down his sixth bowl when his spoon was suddenly stolen.

"Wha…"

Then his pudding was gone. "Where did my pudding go?" Frigga looked at him, concerned, then her eyes widened.

He found out where the pudding went. It was on his head, dribbling slowly into his ear and generally sticking everywhere.

Odin frowned, his expression stern. "Thor, do stop playing around. I would've thought that Loki was bad enough with his pranks."

Loki winced.

Gabriel felt a flare of anger for the old goat. **"Oh, he is so getting a punch from an archangel. Maybe he needs to know that he's not in charge."**

Thor was still trying to proclaim his innocence when a flying pie hit square on Odin's face.

Blueberry sauce dripped down his face.

"Alright, that is ENOUGH." Odin warned, as he cleaned his face. "Thor—"

"IT WAS NOT ME."

Frigga looked helplessly between the two of them. There were no servants present in the room, yet she had not seen Thor reach for the pie. It simply—

Wine cascaded over Odin's shirt, staining it red. He stood up in anger, his eyes sweeping around the room.

Thor stood up as well, though he didn't know why he did, and received chocolate mousse smack in his face. By now, his hair was messed, his face had brown chocolate smears and his shirt was dripping. Odin wasn't looking much better. It appeared Frigga was the only one spared.

"You have upset the god of food and desserts and sweets and awesomeness!" Gabriel shouted, his voice magnified and echoing.

 **"** **You can't be the god of so many things."**

"Which means you shall suffer, not only by food, but by your…emotions?" His statement ended in a question.

 **"** **Makes no sense."** Loki sighed. **"But it's my turn to speak, right?"**

 **"** **You got it."**

They switched positions, Loki now taking control. "Well, well, well," He drawled, none of his worries or fear showing in his voice, which was as smooth as the pudding in Thor's hair. The whole royal family had stiffened at the sound of his voice, and only now did Thor whisper, "Loki?" incredulously.

"Of course it's me you dumb oaf." Loki snorted, sounding more like himself than the past few years. "What did you think? The god of awesomeness…"

"…is I," Gabriel cut in swiftly, and the family jumped at the sound of another disembodied voice. "Really, Odin, you should've improved your castle security. You can't imagine how easy it was coming here. I'd say your guards are taking a little…nap, don't worry. I did spot some nice artefacts on the way. I might or might not have swiped some."

 **"** **Really?"**

 **"** **No, you dumb oaf."**

Loki cleared his throat. "But anyway. Back to your punishment." The three members of the royal family were still staring in surprise when the lights blacked out, putting them in eternal darkness.

Then the show started.

—

 _Later on…_

 **"** **It seems like we've been the source of too many people's screams."**

 **"** **I'm telling you, this totally doesn't count as pranking."**

 **"** **What is it then?"**

 **"** **Haunting? Blackmailing? Threatening?"**

 **"** **Having fun?"**

 **Sorry, I originally wanted to post this on April Fool's Day but got carried away by other…stuff.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
